starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Pateesa
| Afbeelding = 250px | geboorte = | thuiswereld = | vader = | moeder = | getrouwdmet = | kinderen = | sterfte = 4 ABY | titel = | bijnaam = | functie = Verdelger van vijanden | species = Rancor | geslacht = Man | lengte = 5,00 meter 1.650 Kilogram | haarkleur = | oogkleur = Zwart | wapen = Klauwen Tanden | vervoer = | affiliatie = Malakili | era = }} Pateesa (Huttese voor 'vriend') was de Rancor die leefde onder Throne Room in zijn paleis op Tatooine. Het dier werd echter slecht behandeld. Luke Skywalker verloste het uit zijn lijden. Biografie Aankomst De Rancor belandde in Jabba’s Palace tijdens de ‘strijd’ tussen Bib Fortuna en Bidlo Kwerve voor de positie van majordomus van Jabba’s Palace. De Jawa clan leider Tteel Kkak had in zijn Sandcrawler een wrak gezien in de Dune Sea en informeerde dit aan Bib Fortuna en Bidlo Kwerve. Kwerve trok op onderzoek uit en ontdekte een neergestort schip uit het Tarsunt System op naam van Grizzid, een dealer in antiquiteiten. De vracht was bedoeld voor een Bothan met de naam Grendu. Toen ze de inhoud wilden onderzoeken, stonden ze voor een onaangename verrassing. De kooi waarin het dier stak was van ongeziene proporties en de Gamorreans waren bevreesd voor het angstaanjagende dier dat ze ‘Rancor’ noemden en dat het hele schip ondersteboven had gehaald. Uiteindelijk konden Ortugg en Kwerve het dier verdoven door stun grenades in zijn muil te werpen. Bib Fortuna arriveerde later ter plaatse en moest uiteraard het fijne weten van wat er allemaal gaande was. Bib Fortuna en Bidlo Kwerve presenteerden het dier drie dagen later aan Jabba the Hutt voor zijn verjaardag in een kuil onder de Throne Room. Bib werd verkozen als Majordomus maar Kwerve zou nog een grotere eer krijgen ... hij werd het eerste slachtoffer van de Rancor. Malakili thumb|left|250px|De Rancor verschijnt Om voor de Rancor te zorgen, huurde Bib Fortuna Malakili in, een befaamde Corellian dierentemmer die bij het Circus Horrificus had gewerkt. Malakili zorgde met trots voor dit ‘monster’. Hierbij kreeg hij hulp van Lorindan en Giran. Malakili begon echter te ontdekken dat dit dier eigenlijk niet boosaardig was maar dat Jabba niet toeliet om het te verzorgen zoals het hoorde. Jabba liet dit beest liever verhongeren zodat het uitzinnig van woede was wanneer er weer eens één of andere vijand van Jabba naar beneden in de put werd gedropt. De Rancor droeg nog tekenen van zijn gevangenschap. Aan zijn rechterpols droeg het dier een massieve boei met een stuk ketting en aan zijn linkeroor droeg de Rancor nog een stuk ring, mogelijk ook deel van een vroegere reeks ketens om het dier gevangen te houden. Bovendien maakte Jabba er een wedstrijd van om de Rancor uit te spelen tegen andere gevaarlijke dieren zoals Caridan Combat Arachnids. Malakili mocht de Rancor verzorgen en het dier liet dit toe. Het mishandelen van zijn lievelingsdier begon Malakili echter te veel te worden. Het dier en zijn verzorger hadden een uitstekende band gevormd en mochten soms samen een tocht maken door de Dune Sea. Tijdens zo’n tocht redde de Rancor het leven van zijn verzorger door Sand People te verslaan. Toen Malakili vernam dat Jabba de Rancor wou inzetten tegen een Krayt Dragon was de maat vol. Hij praatte met de crimelord en rivale Lady Valarian om Jabba te verraden in ruil voor de vrijheid van de Rancor. In de laatste dagen van zijn leven kreeg de Rancor plots meer voedsel dan gewoonlijk. Eerst kreeg hij met de arme Twi’lek danseres Oola een voorgerecht. Daarna vielen Jubnuk, een Gamorrean, en Luke Skywalker in de kuil. Jubnuk werd snel opgegeten maar met de Mens had de Rancor meer problemen. Luke besefte het lijden van het beest en probeerde zijn dood uit te stellen. Hij klopte op zijn vingers en stak een groot been in zijn muil. Luke liep door de benen van de Rancor weg maar ontdekte dat de put afgesloten was. Toen de Rancor onder een hek stond, greep Luke de schedel van Bidlo Kwerve en gooide deze tegen het controlepaneel aan. De massieve poort verpletterde de nek van de Rancor. thumb|250px|Jabba’s Rancor Malakili en andere verzorgers waren bijzonder verdrietig door de dood van hun lievelingsbeest. Na de Battle of Carkoon werd de pijn verlicht nadat bleek dat Jabba zelf ook was vermoord. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi Bron Canon * Aftermath: Life Depth Bron Legends *Rancor in de Databank *Galaxy Guide 5: Return of the Jedi *Star Wars Sourcebook *Tales from Jabba’s Palace *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *The Essential Guide to Alien Species *The New Essential Guide to Alien Species *Star Wars: Head-To-Head category:Nonsentients category:Jabba the Hutt Categorie:Afbeeldingen van Jabba's organisatie